1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, and more particularly, to an OLED device adapted to simultaneously enhance visibility and an aperture ratio and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an OLED device includes a pair of electrodes and a functional layer interposed between the electrodes. Such an OLED device displays an image using a principle of emitting light through the recombination of electron and electric hole, which are applied from the electrodes, in the functional layer.
The OLED device is a self-illuminating display device. In other words, unlike a liquid crystal display device, the OLED device is formed without a backlight unit, and thus may become thinner. Also, the OLED device is adaptable to display high-quality moving pictures because of at least its features of low voltage drive, a wide viewing angle and high speed response.
FIG. 1 is a planar view showing some pixels of an OLED device according to a prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, the OLED device includes a plurality of pixels P. Each pixel P includes first through third sub-pixels, which become red (R), green (G) and blue (B) for displaying red, green and blue colors, respectively. Thus, the OLED device can realize full color. The R, G and B sub-pixels may be arranged in a stripe format with a superior visibility (or high visual recognizability).
However, it is difficult for the arrangement of the stripe format to secure an aperture ratio of at least 30% due to limitations on the fabrication process, more particularly the limitation on a mask fabrication process. In order to secure a desired aperture ratio, there have been attempts to arrange the sub-pixels in a delta format or to modify circuit configuration. Nevertheless, the arrangement of the delta format and the modified circuit configuration deteriorates the visibility (the visual recognizability) even below that of the arrangement of the stripe format.
In view of above, it is necessary for the OLED device to provide a new technical alternative that is able to secure both the aperture ratio and the visibility (or the visual recognizability).